Athletica
Athletica is a Monarch and Rebellious country in Concure. It was originated back in the Archinigal Age where there's a war between Athleticans & Sulphurs. Athletica was the most powerful and rebellious country back in Archinigal Age. The first Unknown King who Authored the Kingdom of Holy Light of Heaven between Good and Evil. Athletica controls one Leviathan called Gi Megathírio with Earth Crystal. It is sealed in the Fortress of Megathírio (⎓��∷ℸ ̣ ∷ᒷᓭᓭ ��⎓ ᒲᒷ⊣ᔑℸ ̣ ⍑í∷╎��) Incantation Athleticans create their massive Magic to seal the light. there the stars of the valley in Athletica. Only Prophets can use it. The Wizards have magical attacks like Space and Stars. Archinigal Age and The Great Athletican War During the Archinigal Age, Aultcan People were captured at the end of Invasion Sulphur. One rebellion who revolutionized against the Sulphurs. Every Aultcan people agreed the one true rebellion. Aultcan is now Athletica, the rebellious country that is now against from Sulphurs. The Great War of Athleticans begins. During the war between Athleticans and Sulphurs, the Sulphurs troops are mixed with goblins, imps, devil prophets, and Belials. Athleticans retreats from them until the holy light blast down from the sky and destroys every single Sulphur minions. Every Athletican Troops were amazed and finally got a chance to defeat them. The Athleticans War was over and they took every land from Sulphurs. Athletica was born. Athletican's Denied Worshipping Sulphur Gods During the Great Athletican War, The Athleticans destroys Sulphur Statue of Gods Statues. The Sulphurs always worshipping the false deity of idolatry. The Athleticans destroys Sulphurs temples and more statues from the cities. All of the Athleticans smelt Sulphuric Satutes statues into a weapon for the military. Athleticans always follow God's greatest obedient. Orc Era during the Orc Era, Athleticans Economy was down. So they need to farm and mine. The Military of Athleticans giving soldiers good foods and gave them for free education for University in Athletica. They Also build a Dragon Hatch and Training Dragons to the Military. Some Wizards enchanted weapons for the soldiers and make it stronger, faster, and very smart enough to fight the battle. Athleticans colonize 5 islands and make it to the new continent. The Continent is now under Athletican control. Gakmir War Gakmir Empire is rising from the east. Athletica wasn't happy about this. Gakmir is trying to Invade Athletican lands and they are very sick of it. Gakmir is trying to pass the wall by bringing dragons to drop some fireballs to burn the city. The Athleticans create a plan by assassinating the Gakmir Emperor but its too late. Oridox Revolution started in Gakmir and one rebellious man named Caldur who started the revolution. Concure Era & Oridox Athletican War meanwhile, in Concure Era, Athletica is losing the economy again. But they found one leviathan crystal on the mountain. Athleticans kept in the fortress as a secret. They called this Leviathan name Megathírio. After the downfall economy of Athletica, they heard the people that Oridox is dominating Eastern and Frosken Empires. It was terrible and sad for Easterners and Froskeners that got killed by Oridox soldiers. One Athletican name Morgen found 3 babies in the river covered in the basket. It was Dill, Allie, and Brandon so he taking care of these kids and grew up as an adult. Meanwhile, in Athletica, the void appeared out of nowhere and the Athleticans wasn't prepared for this. The Horse void attacks the village and took some treasures. Luckily, the Oridox avoid the fortress. The Athleticans throws some enchanted light spears and all of the Oridox troops were down. The Oridox Athletican War begins. Economy The Economy of Athletica was very good and bad at the same time. The Economy was down during the Orc Era where the Athleticans are running out of gold, food, and minerals. They got 600,000 Alts until they wasted 200,000 for more food and weapons. The Economy was very bad during the Orc Era. After the end of the Orc Era, The Economy rises again Concure Era finally started. They found the new land in the east. They got gold, food, and minerals so they colonized it because nobody was in the land but Athletica. The Economy of Athletica has now 12,000,000 Alts. Government and Laws It always a Monarchy. They gave laws to the Athleticans. If the King dies, they need to find the true Althetican leaders and brave warriors, not for rich people in Athletica. The Prophets always finding the great king to serve this country. The King will follow the laws that they do in the past. If the King disobeyed the deity of light, they will dethrone and find another one or they will execute. Here are the Laws that Athleticans made. # No one can be the father of the prophet: You cannot be the number one prophet they don't care much about they follow by Prophet. The Prophets always care about people and deity. The prophets always follow their deity and they help people to win the war and helping them to pray the deity to heal them. But no one can compete for other prophets nobody can be the number one. # No stealing and killing or any other crimes that you did: it's very common laws all over most countries. If you break that law, you will be executed, take you to the court, or jail. Once you take it into the court, they will tell you why are you breaking the law. Here's how you want to break free from execution or prison: tell the truth and confess. Simple If you confess and tell the truth, they will forgive you but you will still going to prison because they know you are going to break the law again but don't worry the guards gave you food they're nice to you. If you don't tell the truth or tells about lies, they will execute you. # Prostitution is illegal: you can't have to pay for sex. You have your own wife. Don't ever get another one. Athletican women do not want for prostitution. Athletican women always find men to being her husband that's it. If you don't have your own wife, that's fine the government will help you to get one and give you 20,000 Alts to buy a house after you a found and married your wife. # '''No Sacrifices: '''some people do human sacrifices and animal sacrifices but It will be a bad idea. Athletican needs animals for food to survive and they want people to need their job. The deity doesn't want these. The deity only wants to sacrifice is you being a sinful man. Category:Countries